Bubbly
by Aechigo
Summary: It's JxA, what more do you need to know? Songfic oneshot. JxA. rated T 2 b safe. Enjoy!


A/N: One day I caught the end of this song on the radio and I (as always) was listening to the words and I thought it would make a cute fic. So… here goes nothing. (Oh, and a quick warning, this fic may jump around a bit…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or Bubbly (By: Colbie Caillat)**

**Bubbly**

Jeremie was up late one night working on Aelita's materialization program when Aelita's happy face popped up on the screen of his computer. "Hello, Jeremie!" She said gleefully. Just the very sound of her voice rushed butterflies into his stomach, no matter how used to it he became. "Hi Aelita." He said as their conversation took off…

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

It's been a while since the days when Aelita would just randomly pop up on Jeremie's computer screen. Truthfully, he missed it, but he was even more ecstatic to have her here on earth with him. The only thing (at the moment) keeping them from shutting down XANA the horrible virus he had implanted in Aelita, so if he goes, she goes.

On this particular night Aelita had been in Jeremie's room helping him work on her anti-virus, and it was getting quite late. And even being around Aelita gave Jeremie that same feeling. And, he just couldn't help himself, he couldn't make himself _not_ smile around her. Even in the middle of a XANA attack, he was always smiling, because he was around.

_And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile_

Do you want to know another secret? An obvious one? He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to rush. He enjoyed all of the time that the virus had forced (or allowed) them to spend together. He enjoyed every second.

_  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

It was storming outside. Usually, this caused little to no panic around Kadic, but there was one particular student that was _particularly _frightened. She was a new student, going by the name of Miss Aelita Stones.

Now, because she was frightened, she called her _very_ good friend, Jeremie Belpois. He told her to come down to his room, but before he even got all of the words out she was there at his doorway, bursting straight into his room.

She ran over to him, and locked him in an embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. She looked like a frightened little kitten. "Come on, I know where we can be safe." The unusually bold Jeremie suggested, his cheeks still stained from the blush that has just present on them because of Aelita's death grip around him. He led her over to his bed, then hid under the covers with her, as she began to feel safer than she ever had before in her time on earth. They both had butterflies the size of basketballs in their stomachs, but they loved it.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_And it starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

"Aelita, I-" Jeremie stuttered out, trying to force the words from his heart to his head, then out of his mouth to her ears. He felt it was time that she knew how he felt, he just didn't know how to say it…

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Aelita walked in to Jeremie's room late one night and found him asleep on his keyboard, once again. She looked at him worriedly, then as the look faded she smiled warmly. She took the pillow off of his bed, then gently and carefully placed it under his head. While doing so she removed his glasses then sat them on the computer desk next to the mouse, where his hand still rested. She carefully then put his hand in his lap, then fetched the cover off of his bed and gently placed it over him. She kissed his forehead (Even in his sleep he blushes slightly) and then snuck out his door and back into her dorm.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now_

Yumi had invited the gang over to watch a movie that Friday. Unfortunately for Aelita, it was a scary movie. And, although she fought XANA's monsters face-to-face daily, scary movies always had frightened her a bit. It was only about 1/4 of the way into the movie, and Aelita was already petrified. She turned to Jeremie who was sitting on the couch that she was leaning against, and whispered _"Jeremie!"_ Noticing the petrified tone in her voice he scooted back a bit on the couch then motioned for her to join him up there. She got on discretely. _"Just think logically, and you won't be as scared." _Jeremie assured her. She nodded slowly. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She felt safe and warm in his embrace, and she never wanted to leave it.

_  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
_

Aelita looked up at Jeremie. The way he was beginning to act, … it was wonderful. Both his shyness and jealousy levels were decreasing, and she was falling even more in love with him than ever before, more than she had ever thought possible.

Believe it or not, they were on a _date_. That's right, _**date**_. And the new and improved Jeremie was he one that did it all. No, your eyesight isn't deceiving you, _**Jeremie**_ asked _Aelita_ out, he planned the date, and everything was going perfectly.

Sadly, as all good things, their date must come to an end, and (to bad for us) that's where we came in…

Jeremie has his arms around Aelita's waist, holding her close. He kisses the tip of her nose, and joy erupts in her. She gently tilted her head up, catching his lips with hers, and that's when the _real_ fireworks went off. And that statement was a bit to literal for words. What perfect timing it was that the annual Kadic Academy 4th of July fireworks went off just as this motion took place. Not only did sparks fly, but sparks flew!

_  
And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

**A/N: Sooo… what do you think?? I do think it was a little vague, though. Tell me what you thought. I hope u liked it better than I did after I wrote it… It's like **_**'Girlfriend'**_**, another songfic I wrote that didn't exactly sound rite to me at first, but I think it's fine now (PS- read 'Girlfriend' if u haven't. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself…). Ok, well, **_**PLEASR REMEMBER TO REVIEW, IT'S ALWAYS HIGHLY APPRECEATED (EVEN IF U DIDN'T LIKE IT!)!!!!!!**_

**PeAcE OuT!!**

**Aechigo**


End file.
